The Lie
by cassy7
Summary: A group of wrestles form a family unit. Includes Triple H, Shawn Micheals, Undertaker, Batista, Cena, Orton. In this first story the family rushes to find Taker's daughter after she disappears. story has been revised and parts added as of 12207 enjo.
1. disclaimer

Disclaimer: I don't own them.  
I don't want to own them  
I am not making any money off them.  
  
Please be kind. I write for my own enjoyment, not to be grammar perfect.  
Sorry if there are tons of misspellings.  
  
In regards to the story I have done away with the separate brands  
For this story and all of my stories Randy Orten is orphaned. Yea his father was Cowboy Bob Orten but the whole family died four years ago, which  
is the real reason Randy left the military. Plus, for my stories everyone except the Texans live in Connecticut so they can be close to the hub of the business. Just can't pry people like Taker  
and Shawn Michaels out of Texas. It would be so wrong.  
Also I hate Ric Flair and he is not in any of my evolution stories.  
  
Please review  
Thank you  
Smile 


	2. thur

I know many of you have probably read this story before. I was looking for inspiration and was reading through the whole series again. I noticed that some of my earlier stories are written crudely. The more I have written the more my skills have grown and so I am updating the story a little. The basic concept will be the same but there will be some added details. In time I plan on doing the other stories in the series. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the first time and I hope this will attract new visitors to the series.

* * *

Prologue

It was a cold, dark day with low clouds hanging from the sky. Rain threatened as wind whipped around the headstones. The small group of mourners pulled their coats closer around themselves as they listened to the reverend's somber words.

One small girl, her long blond hair pulled into sloppy pigtails moved closer to the silent giant that was her father. Her eight year old mind tried to grasp the fact that her mother was laying in the glossy black box in front of her and not standing next to them. She struggled to take comfort in the pretty flowers that surrounded the area.

Sniffling she pressed closer to the man behind her. "Daddy, are we going to be okay?" She whispered.

He looked down at the miniature version of his now deceased wife. "I don't know." He answered truthfully, unable to keep tears from springing to his eyes. He didn't object when his sister moved closer and gathered the young girl in her arms.

"Mr. Calloway?" The reverend broke into his thoughts. "It's done."

The heart broken man stayed long after the other's had left, his eyes on the mound of earth that was his wife's final resting place. "I'll raise her right and keep her safe if it's the last thing I do." He promised her.

* * *

Five years later

Delaney's Journal

I have never written in a journal before but one of my good friends said that every girl just turned thirteen needs a place to write down her secrets and her desires. So I will try. My name is Delaney Kristen Calloway. As I mentioned earlier I just turned thirteen. I am small for my age and have long blond hair and hazel eyes. My dad says I look exactly like my mother. I think he is prejudiced because my mother was beautiful.

I guess the best thing to do would be to describe my family. It's not your typical household. I live with my father, Mark Calloway. He's a WWE superstar and a great wrestler. His stage name is the Undertaker, or Dead Man, which I find hilarious. My dad is fun loving and crazy and protective, nothing like his on screen character.

While I think it's great that he's a famous TV personality it wasn't always fun and games. When I was little we didn't have a lot of money and daddy was having to work all the time. He would often be gone six or seven days straight. But when he did come home none of it mattered anymore. He is a wonderful father and always puts me first in his life.

When I was eight years old my mother died from complications after a routine surgery. It was really hard on the two of us and for a while we weren't sure we were going to survive. Mama was the one that always took care of everything and everyone. She made us feel special, so that when she died it was like a big cloud covering everything.

Daddy and I formed a special bond after she died and we could not bare to be separated. Some people have said I had emotional problems after her death, though I have a different viewpoint. I will admit that I was having a lot of trouble at school. So daddy felt it was best if I took some time off and when he went back to work I went with him.

Unfortunately I couldn't stay out of school forever and daddy felt I needed some normalcy in my life. Daddy's sister, my aunt Mandy, moved in with us. I am home schooled with a tutor so I still spend quite a lot of time on the road. But I am also a normal teenager with normal activities.

Daddy and Aunt Mandy aren't the only family I have that cares for me. Growing up on the road with the wrestling company I acquired many surrogate fathers, uncles and big brothers. They basically know my every move, even when I'm not with them.

Paul Levesque, otherwise known as Triple H, is one of my surrogate fathers. He is a big guy but now as big as my father who is close to seven feet. Paul is one of my father's closest friends and someone he trusts enough to look after me and in turn Paul treats me like his own daughter. Which isn't always a good thing as he has a very loud voice.

Paul is married to Stephanie McMahon, who is currently expecting their first child. Since I despire of my father ever finding love again I think it's great that I will get the chance to play big sister to their baby.

Shawn Michaels is my other "father". He lives down the road from us and is the only other member of out family that is from Texas. He's absolutely crazy and loves to joke around. A lot of time when I get sad or depressed I don't tell daddy because I don't want him to worry. I know I won't have that problem with Shawn. No matter what he's doing he will always sit patiently and listen to me. And then promptly make me laugh.

I have not know Dave Batista as long as I have known the others but he has become an integral part of our group. There's just something that makes you pay attention to what he says. He's also very strict and protective about those he cares about. I feel fortunate that I am one of those people. Until he turns those dark eyes on me and crosses his arms. Take it from me that it is not a good sign when he does that.

Randy Orton and John Cena are like my older brothers. Like an annoying little sister I follow them everywhere and like older brothers they tolerate it. In turn they tease me mercifully. The rest of the guys look out for them and John has even become like a surrogate son to my father. The guys are determined that these two kids (their words not mine) are not going to fall into drugs and violence. Sometimes I think they get yelled at more than me.

That is my family. I love each and every one of them. A lot of the time when I am at home they will spend their off days in Texas with us. Dave just went through a nasty divorce so he does not have anyone keeping him home, and the boys have a girl in every port so they enjoying coming here. Paul is the only one in a serious relationship so he does not come down as often, but I make up for that by traveling to Connecticut to see them.

"Laney, Candence is here to see you." Mandy called up the stairs before motioning her niece's friend to go on up.

Grinning Laney took the time to put her journal away before she open the door to greet her best friend. "Why are you so excited?" She laughed as she took in her friends appearance.

"You remember how I told you my parents went away for the week and my big sister is staying at the house with me?" the exurbant teenager asked.

Laney nodded as she took the shoes Candence thrust at her. "Are we going somewhere?" She asked as her friend motioned for her to slip the clogs on.

"Right now we are going to the mall, but this weekend we are going to the best concert we could ever dream of." The dark haired girl gushed as she pulled her down the stairs.


	3. fri morning

The Next Morning, Friday

"Hey darling, how's my favorite daughter?" Mark Calloway asked into the phone as he walked out of the crowded and noisy locker room into the quiet hallway.

"Daddy, I'm your only daughter." Laney rolled her eyes knowing her father could not see her. Her father could be such a goof sometimes.

"Yeah, but you're still my favorite." Mark laughed enjoying the fun relationship he had with his daughter. "So how's the weather in Texas?"

"Oh I don't know. I'm pretty sure it reached eighty degrees today. I was thinking about going riding and maybe laying out by the pool to work on my tan." She started giggling as he father interrupted her.

"Enough, you're tormenting me. It's snowing here and cold enough to freeze your butt off." Laughing with her he looked out the window at the northern New York country side.

Hearing her trying to catch her breath he thought back to when she was a little girl. Back in those days he was working too many days and missed too much. He would came home on his day off so tired he could barely stand and there would be his darling daughter, long blond hair in pigtails. All his sore muscles would fade away. He smiled sadly. She was growing up too fast.

"Daddy." She said bringing him out of his thoughts. "What day are you coming home?" She asked biting her lip on the other end of the phone.

Mark frowned at the question. "Tuesday, unless something unexpected comes up. Just like every week. Why, you have some big secret you're trying to hide from me?"

Laney hesitated. "...No, I was just wanting to see you." She tried to laugh it off.

"What aren't you telling me little girl?" Mark asked suspicious.

"Why do you automatically think I'm trying to hide something?" She snapped, suddenly angry at him. He could hear her pacing through the phone.

"You watch your tone with me young lady." Mark advised as he waved off a stage hand trying to get his attention. "You're getting a little too mouthy for my tastes."

She sighed as she flopped onto her bed. "Daddy I'm a teenager now. It's natural for me to be moody and irritable."

"It's not going to be natural in our house." He cut her off when she started to speak. "If you need a good reason why I'd be happy to show you when I get home." he threatened in a low voice.

She remained silent on the other end of the phone.

"Mr. Calloway, we really need you to come get ready. They're waiting on you." The stage hand tried again.

Mark growled as he turned his back on the persistent young man. "Laney, baby girl I'm not trying to be a mean father."

"But you don't understand anything that I'm feeling anymore." She cried, thoughts of the earlier conversation gone as she stepped onto her new soapbox.

"Delaney," Mark growled. "I am trying to be supportive but I'm a little out of my element here." He looked up when Vince McMahon stepped in front of him.

"Mark, we're wasting time here, which means we're losing money." The owner advised, rising his eyebrows at the dead man.

"I'm coming." Mark rubbed his head and he returned to his conversation with his daughter. "Laney, I've got to go." He said before realizing the dial tone was buzzing in his ear. Snapping the phone shut he cast his gaze heavenward. "I'm trying but she's not making it easy."

* * *

San Antonio Texas

Mandy Calloway stuck her head into her niece's room. "Feel like crying yet?" she asked, spotting the small girl sprawled out on the bed.

Laney raised her head to stare at her aunt. "What do you know about it?" She asked sullenly.

"Oh I don't know." Mandy brought her hand from behind her back showing the cartoon of ice cream in her hand. "I was a teenage girl once and I happen to know that chocolate helps."

Interested now Laney sat up and reached for the gooey goodness. "Why does he get so mad? It's not like I could help it." She pouted.

"He's a man, honey. They're not meant to understand it." Her aunt advised as she spooned up some of the ice cream.

* * *

"Hey Mark, are you okay?" Paul asked as he watched his friend come into the meeting room. Mark looked disgruntled about something.

"I talked to Laney this morning." He leaned his head against the back of the chair. "Why do they have to grow up?"

"What'd she do now?" Dave asked from across the table.

Mark shrugged. "Nothing that I know of. She's just so damn moody all the time. I can't have a simple conversation with my daughter without her going off about something."

"Hate to tell you this man but you've got several more years before she grows out of it." Paul advised.

"If it was just that, maybe I could handle it. Maybe." He stressed. "But I just feel like she's hiding something and using this to cover it up."

"Mark she's thirteen. They always have something to hide. She probably has some boy she likes and doesn't want you to know about it." Shawn spoke up.

"Laney has a boyfriend?" John asked sitting down at the table.

"What? Oh no, she is way too young to have a boyfriend. That is how teen girls end up pregnant and Laney is not getting pregnant. Mark you have to put your foot down." Randy rambled having missed most of the conversation. Dave smacked him on the back of the head as everyone at the table burst out laughing.

"What?" Randy asked shooting Dave a dirty look.


	4. fri afternoon

That afternoon.

"Hello." Laney answered picking up her hot pink phone.

"What's going on?" The voice on the other line asked sternly.

"Dave?" She asked pausing in the mist of her packing. She grinned, happy to hear from one of her favorite people.

"Who did you expect, the boogeyman? You didn't answer my question." The big man pointed out as he lounged in the arena seats, where he had gone for some privacy.

"What question?" She asked stalling. She should have know her father would alert the troops that there was a problem.

"Cut the crap Delaney. You lied to your father this morning." Dave stated firmly.

"I didn't actually lie to him. We got into an argument." She pointed out.

"One you caused to avoid answering his questions. Don't even think about trying the same thing with me." he warned.

"What makes him think I did that?" She asked pouting.

"Laney, your father knows you and he knows when you're up to no good." Dave answered, frustration clear in his voice.

"But what if I'm not? Then everyone's gaining up on me for no reason." She pointed out.

"There's no what if." Dave narrowed his eyes at her choice of words. "Can you tell me straight out that you're not planning anything this weekend?"

Laney cringed. She knew Dave would not hesitate to fly down tonight if he thought something was going on. "I'm not planning anything." She said finally, putting pressure on the presence tense of the word.

"Okay." He said not buying a word of it. "But know this. I'm coming down there on Tuesday with your father. If I find out something did go on I'm going to bust your butt." He stated grimly.

"Yeah, I know." She sighed. "Can we talk about something more entertaining now? Who are you wrestling tonight?" Laney asked, trying to change the subject.

Twenty minutes later she hung up the phone feeling dejected. She had just turned around when it rang again. Groaning in frustration she thought about not answering it.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby." A male voice answered lazily.

"Randy, you're crazy you know that right?" She laughed as she fell back on her bed in relief. "I'm glad it's you though."

"Had a lot of phone calls this morning?" He guessed having heard the irritation in her voice. "I heard you and your dad kinda got into it."

"I don't see what the big deal is. So I talked back to him a little. I'm sure I'll hear about it when he gets home." She complained as she stared up at the ceiling.

Randy smiled knowingly. "And you think it's unfair to have everyone else gang up on you."

She nodded as she curled up, hugging her pillow to her chest. "I love having this big crazy family but sometimes they don't know when to stop. What's going to happen when I start dating?"

Randy winced at the words. "Yeah about that." He started.

"You're not going to go all big brother on me are you?" She asked laughing.

"It's a legitimate concern." He defended himself. "Trust me when I say there are a lot of unsavory characters out there."

Laney started laughing."Yeah and you wouldn't know that because you're one of them would you?"

"Ha, ha. So are you going to tell me what you have planned for this weekend? I want all the juicy details. You know I won't tell anyone." Randy conjoled, grinning into the phone.

"Yeah right, the first time Dave or Paul yelled you would spill your guts. Besides I don't have any juicy plans. Just old boring homework." She replied laughing.

"I am not that easy." He retorted.

"That's not what that waitress said about you last month." She taunted making him blush on the other end of the phone.

"You are getting snippy aren't you?" He asked grumpily. Sighing he turned the conversation serious. "Tell me the truth okay? You're not going to get involved with some guy are you?"

"No." She answered truthfully.

"And you know you can come to me if you get into any kind of trouble right?"

She smiled sadly. "You'll always be my protector."

"Don't you forget it." He pulled into the parking lot of the arena. "I better go before I get my ass kicked."

"Randy." She broke in before he hung up. "Don't tell anyone you talked to me, okay." She asked softly.

"Hey same goes." He said trying to make her laugh. "You'd probably slip up and mention that I was driving while talking to you. That I cannot afford."

She was still laughing when Mandy knocked on her door. "You've had a lot of phone calls today." She observed.

Laney shrugged as she started to put away the clothes her aunt had brought her. "You know the guys. Daddy mentioned our little fight this morning and they're all calling to find out what's wrong."

"They're all men. They will never understand what we have to go through." Mandy shook her head as she sat on the edge of the bed.

The teenager looked at the older girl out of the corner of her eye. "Shawn hasn't called yet."

Mandy flushed as she began fiddling with her hands. "Actually he did. I talked to him."

Laney smiled as she flopped onto her bed. "And just what did you talk about."

The older girl swatted at her. "Nosy. We talked about a lot of things, including you." She looked at her niece inquiringly. "You didn't tell your father about your trip this weekend."

She shrugged as she rolled away. "I was going to, but then we got into that stupid argument." She turned back to her aunt. "You didn't tell Shawn did you?" She asked anxiously.

"It wasn't my place." Mandy answered as the phone rang again. She smiled. "I'm betting that's for you." She said getting up to leave.

Laney groaned in frustration as she stretched across the bed to pick up the receiver. "Hello."

"Don't say anything, just listen to what I have to say." The voice asked.

"Okay." She responded. Even though John and her dad had a strong relationship he usually ignored her. She was the little sister that got on his nerves.

"Listen I don't care what you have planned or that you lied to your father." He started.

"I didn't lie to him." She stated for what seemed like the fifth time that day.

"Hey, it's your skin. It's just that I know what kind of dangers are out there and how tempting they can be sometimes." He paused for a minute. "There's a lot of scary stuff out there and I want to make sure you stay safe."

"Yeah, most of the time you can't stand to be around me." She argued, unable to figure out where he was coming from.

"Hey, I gave my sister this same speech." He retorted. "Simple stuff to keep you safe. Always tell someone where you're going, so if you go missing they can alert the right people. Don't go anywhere alone, especially at night. Don't take anything that you don't know what it is." He informed her, trying to cover all the basics.

"I don't really have anyone to tell, if I did have something planned." She told him quietly. "Randy has a big mouth and everyone else would jump on me the moment I told them anything."

"You can tell me." He offered. "I will always be here for this type of thing."

Laney frowned thoughtfully. "Even if I told you I was selling drugs to little kids?" She tested him.

"I hope to God you're not involved in something like that, but I would do my best to keep you safe while trying my hardest to talk you out of it, because at some point or other you would get seriously hurt. Drugs always end up hurting someone." He took a deep breath. "But would I go running to your father, no. And pray he never hears we had this conversation or we're both dead."

"Thanks John." She said quietly feeling tears come to her eyes.

"That's what big brother's are for. Now what the hell are you involved in?" He demanded causing her to laugh.

"Nothing that bad, trust me." She said filling him in.

Hanging up she immediately called Candace to fill her in on what had been going on. It was over an hour later before she hung up and walked downstairs to grab something to eat.

Mandy looked up as she walked into the kitchen. "Paul's called twice while you were on the phone."

Laney scrawled as she digested the information. "I don't think I can talk to anyone else." She said dramatically.

"You know he's liable to fly down here tonight if you don't call him back." Her aunt warned.

She scowled as she accepted the wisdom in the words. Picking up the phone she quickly dialed his number. "You called?" She snapped when he picked up.

She could almost see his eyebrows raising. "I was wondering if you wanted to come stay with me this week. You could fly up in the morning." He managed to keep his voice calm.

"I think I've had enough of you'll today. I really don't know how much more I can deal with." She said softly, her voice not as sarcastic as she had intended.

"Okay." He said simply. "Give me a call when you feel like talking." He hung up, leaving Laney staring at the phone in confusion.


	5. sat call

Laney's Journal Friday Night.

A lot of stuff has happened in the last couple days that has made me rethink how I see my family. It all started with this stupid argument I had with my father. I am basically a good kid. I don't get into major trouble. And It's not like I intentionally started the argument to cover the lie I was telling him. I didn't even want to lie to him but my friends said it would be for the best. And maybe if it had stopped right there I wouldn't feel so bad.

But like any family word spread. I got a call from each of my extended family members. Dave acted as expected, all stern and threatening. But some of the conversations I had with the others threw me for a loop. Shawn was content to talk to Mandy, didn't even need to question me. Is something going on there that I need to know? Randy made the usual jokes but then he got very serious which is unusual for him. He was very concerned me being with a boy. It was very grown up of him. I'm worried.

John was very understanding and it was a relief to be able to tell him what's going on. But just the fact that he called was strange in of itself. Then I talked to Paul. I told him flat out that I didn't feel like talking and he was okay with it.

But I can feel guilty later. Tonight I am leaving on an adventure. My best friend and her way older sister have got tickets to the most awesome concert of the year. It's like this charity function and all the best artists are going to be performing. It's a two day event, which is so great. Candace and her sister each have an extra ticket and I get to go! We have to leave tonight because, here is the bad part, the concert is like eight hours away. We probably won't leave there until either late Sunday night or early Monday morning.

Now since I had already made the decision not to tell my dad where we were going, I couldn't really tell Aunt Mandy either. Candace came up this great idea to tell her that we're going camping with the rest of her family, who Aunt Mandy totally trusts. Except that they're going to be out of town all week. Plus we told her we were going to this campsite that is out of range with all cell phones so she won't be able to call and check up on us. She totally bought it which makes me feel bad because I don't like tricking her. But this is the opportunity of a lifetime.

* * *

Saturday afternoon

Mandy was running the vacuum around the living room when the phone rang. Not hearing it at first she managed to pick it up on the last ring. "Hello?" She asked breathlessly.

"Hey Mandy. How are things in Texas? Still warm?" Mark asked as he lounged on the couch in his motel room. He saw Shawn look up from his laptop at the mention of their home state.

"It's beautiful here Mark. Too bad I can't send you any of it." Mandy answered as she walked into the laundry room to finish folding clothes.

"At least we are getting warmer the further south we go. I would hate to be Michigan or Minnesota today." He shuddered at the thought as he turned the TV to the weather station. "Forty-five degrees as a high in Penn state today. Well that is at least fifteen degrees higher than New York."

Mandy listened with half an ear as her brother rambled on about WWE news while she finished cleaning house. But she snapped to attention when she heard her brother mention Shawn Michaels.

"So how many stitches did he get this time? I swear that boy is going to end up bleeding to death one night." She shook her head in frustration as she thought about Shawn getting busted open yet again.

"Hey Shawn, Mandy's not too happy with you." Mark yelled across the room.

"Tell her I need her loving touch to make my head feel better." And it's true, Shawn thought to himself. No one had ever suspected his true feeling for the Undertaker's baby sister. Even at the young gage of 28 she was the ultimate mother hen. She looked after and cared for everyone that she had a chance to meet. Thought with her long legs and even longer rich auburn hair she looked nothing like like a mother. Shawn grimaced and slid his laptop further up on his lap, trying to hide the erection just thinking about Mandy had caused. As much as he liked and admired her he didn't want to ruin his friendship with her big brother.

"He's trying to kiss ass darling so that you will forgive him." Mark said into the phone as Shawn threw some rolled up socks at his head.

"Tell him that he will have to try harder than that. And make sure he's coming to dinner on Tuesday. Can't let him starve to death at that bachelor pad of his."

"Yes mother." He replied in a sarcastic voice. Mandy just laughed.

"Yes, and he scores." Shawn called out, not needing to be told that he was invited.

Hearing him over the phone Mandy groaned. "I've created a monster."

"Let me talk to my baby girl." Mark asked throwing the socks back at his best friend.

There was silence on the other end of the line and he could almost hear her biting her lip. "She's not here." She said finally.

Mark sighed as he got up to pace around the room. "What's going on Mandy. Where's my baby girl?"

"She's on a camping trip with Candace and her family." She told him, wincing at the anger that was radiating over the line. "It's perfectly safe."

"Then why am I just now hearing about this?" He asked becoming more agitated. Shawn, having been listening to the conversation, picked up his phone and dialed Paul's number.

"She was going to talk to you but then you two got into an argument. And it's not like she needs your permission when I'm the one taking care of her." She pointed out.

Mark sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry. I just felt like she started the argument to cover something up."

"Or maybe she's a 13 year old girl and you don't know how to talk to her anymore." She said gently.

"Don't remind me." He shook his head. "Something just doesn't feel right about this."

"What do you want me to do? I can't call her, the campsite is out of range. But I will go out there and get her if you want." Mandy offered, trying to appease her brother. She trusted the Andersons and so was not too worried.

"Did she say when they were going to be home?" He asked instead. He looked over as there was a knock on the hotel door.

"Monday afternoon at the latest." she answered him. "Do you want me to have her call you?"

He murmured an agreement as the other members of their impromtu family filed in. Saying goodbye he hung up and and addressed the rest of the group.


	6. the accident

Delaney's Journal Sunday Night

I don't think I have ever had so much fun in my entire life. I jumped and danced for the entire time. I am so tired I almost can't think. But it is something I will remember my entire life. It was totally worth whatever consequences there are. And I know here are going to be consequences. I guess I was just too excited before we left but my story was not very logical. In fact it was full of holes. What am I going to tell Aunt Mandy when I come home with a bag full of frilly shirts and high heeled sandals instead of dusty jeans and boots? She is sure to notice the difference.

Aunt Mandy's had a tough life. My grandparents died right before her eighteenth birthday. But she didn't let that stop her. She worked her way through college to fulfill her dreams of becoming a nurse. Unfortunately not long after she graduated something happened. I don't know the details and she never talks about it. But it terrified her and she ended up coming to live with us. I'm not complaining because I love having her around. It's just that sometimes I catch her looking lost and lonely and I know she misses the work she did.

Hopefully she will be able to find happiness with Shawn. Not that they've announced their attraction or anything. Because he lives so close, is best friends with daddy, and looks after me he's is at our house frequently. Lately I have noticed the looks he sends her and how he's always offering to help her with stuff. In turn she invites him to dinner and fusses over his injuries.

* * *

Three am, Early Monday morning

"Hey Candace, wake up." Delaney whispered, poking her sleeping friend as she blinked the sleep from her eyes.

"What?" The dark haired girl asked grumpily.

"I think your sister might be too sleepy to drive anymore. We've been swerving a lot lately and..."

"It's fine." Candace mumbled as she snuggled deeper into the seat.

"But Candace, I'm getting kind of scared." She poked at her friend again.

"Laney stop. Just go back to sleep." The other girl mumbled, swatting at her friend. Her eyes popped open as the car swerved suddenly. Before either girl could yell out the car scraped against a fence post, startling the driver awake.

"I don't want to be in the car anymore." Laney whispered, her eyes wide with fear as Candace's older sister jerked the car back on to the road.

"Okay, we have to talk calmly to her. If she thinks we're telling her how to drive she'll get all huffy and keep driving just to spite us." Candace replied as she clung to her friend.

"Maybe if we wake her friend up and get her to drive?" Laney suggested hopefully. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she silently recited prayers her mother had taught her.

Both girls cried out as the car went off the road again. Candace kicked the back of her sister's seat. "Maybe if we ask her to turn on the radio really loud and we can all sing." She suggested.

"I don't care. But you need to do something. She's your sister." Laney cried.

"Okay, but we have to calm down. I think I have a plan." Candace cautioned her friend, taking a deep breath. "Nadia please pull over. I have to go to the bathroom."

There was no response from the front seat.

"Nadia." Candace yelled.

'What?" The irate driver yelled back.

"Pull over. I have to go to the bathroom." She yelled leaning up between the seats.

"Can't you hold it. I don't want to stop right now. Go back to sleep." Nadia replied trying to keep her eyes open and on the road.

"I have to go too and it's getting pretty desperate." Laney spoke up, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

Again there was no response from the front sea. The two younger girls exchanged looks and Candace attempted to kick her sister's seat again. Suddenly the car sped up, shooting for the side of the road.

Screaming in fear Delaney attempted to grab her best friend but was stopped when the car suddenly spun in a tight circle. Unable to hold her position she was flung into the door of the car, her head slamming into the window despite her seatbelt. She was knocked out instantly, blood dripping down the side of her face.

Increasing in speed the car shot across the nearby field, the small tuffs of alpha doing nothing to slow the car down. Before the occupants of the car could scream the vehicle sailed over the edge of a ravine and began tumbling end over end. After what seemed like forever the car came to rest at the bottom.

In the back seat one small girl cried out as she tried desperately for her friend and family to answer her. Blood that had been sprayed around the interior of the car now slowly dripped onto her body as she watched even more drain from the wound in her friend's head.

"Someone please help us." She cried, slowly becoming aware of the intense pain envolping her leg. Pushing herself up to look she stared in horror at the Twin rods of steel that had speared the lower portion of her leg. Melted plastic had burned impression on top of the skin. Screams filled the interior of the car, shrill and never ending.

* * *

A little after 7 am

Old man McClintock left his farm house, intent on heading to the barn to do the milking, same as every morning. Turning his head he noticed twin furrows cut haphazardly through his field. He frowned in anger as he set out to follow them.

"Damn teenagers." He muttered, bending down to assess the damage.

Walking again, following the path made by the car, his pace increased as he came closer to the edge of the ravine. Heart in his throat he peered over the lip to see the mangled and smoldering car at the bottom.

"Martha." He yelled back towards the farmhouse. "Martha, call 911."

"What's wrong?" She called back as she stepped onto the porch.

"Some kids rolled their car off the ravine. Looks bad." He yelled back, turning around to make his way down the steep descent. Once on the bottom he made his way around the car, stepping carelessly over the debris on the ground.

"God almighty." He breathed as he looked at the destruction inside the car.


	7. after raw

Monday Night after Raw

Mark walked down the hallway of the arena to the locker room where most of his friends were located. He could feel anxiety curling around in his stomach and anger beginning to curse through his veins. Opening the door he saw his friends lounging on the couches spread throughtout the room. Walking in he took a seat and leaned his head back to stare tat the ceinling.

"Hey Mark, are you okay? You look kind of funny." Shawn asked as he looked over at his friend.

"Sometimes being a parent sucks." He grumbled before siting up and addressing the room. "Any of you'll heard from my dutiful daughter today?"

Paul turned down the volume on the television. "I thought she was on that camping trip with her friend?" He asked.

Mark shrugged before he leaned forward and ran his hands over his face. "She was supposed to be home today. But she hasn't shown up yet and Mandy can't reach her on the cell phone."

"They probably just stayed an extra day, isn't the camp area out of cell service?" Dave emerged from his book to ask.

"That's what I figured. But Mandy called the Anderson's house and talked to their housekeeper. Apparently the parents are out of town for the week and their daughters are on a road trip with some friends." Mark shook his head in confusion.

"Are you saying she's not on a camping trip?" Paul asked, just as confused.

Mark through up his hands. "I honestly don't know. I have a hard time thinking she would deliberately make up a story like that."

"She never actually lied to us." Paul pointed out, wincing at his poor attempt to grasp straws.

"No but she lied out right to Mandy. She must be frantic by now." Shawn murmured, earing strange looks from the rest of the group.

Dave held up his hand. "So essentially Laney is late getting home and nobody has any idea where she could be?"

Grim faced Mark nodded. "I was kind of hoping she had conspired with someone here to give us a surprise visit." Mark answered tiredly, looking at the ceiling for answers.

Dave shook his head. "John's not on the road this week and somehow I don't see Randy trying to scare us like this."

Paul gave a small laugh. "There are times when I wouldn't put anything past that boy." Getting up he opened the door and yelled down the hall. "Randy, get in here."

"Whatever it is, I didn't do it." The younger man said a couple minutes later as he walked in the door. The wall of tension that hit him caused him to stop as the smile slid from is face.

"Can it, will you. Just sit down and give us some answers." Dave grumbled. Eyeing the grim occupants of the room Randy quickly complied.

Before anyone could say anything a fellow wrestler, Adam Copeland, walked in the door grinning. "Man, what did you do this time? I could hear Paul clear across the arena." Adam asked his friend before glancing around the room. "Who died?" He asked in an attempt at a joke.

"Adam I would shut up if I were you." Randy cautioned, watching as Paul grabbed a magazine and chucked it at his friend. "So why don't you fill us in." He prompted.

"What did Laney tell you on Friday about her plans." Dave asked as Mark's cell phone rang.

"Who says I talked to her?" He asked trying to act innocent. At Dave's look he continued. "Okay, but I was actually in the parking lot, not on the road."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Paul demanded.

"Laney didn't tell you I was talking on the phone while driving?" The younger man surmised as his voice trailed off.

Dave shook his head as Shawn was forced to hold back a laugh. "Did she tell you where she was going?" He asked.

Sighing Randy shook his head as he put his cell phone in Dave's out stretched hand. "She denied everything. But she did promise me it didn't involve boys."

"Well that's a big relief." Paul muttered sarcastically as Mark walked back in the room. The big man silently shook his head.

"Apparently she's been taking lessons from you." Dave told him, causing Randy to make a face at him. "She took off with friends, lied about where she was going and now she's late getting back and nobody knows where to start looking."

"That doesn't sound like Laney." Adam observed frowning.

"She turned into a teenager. Anythings possible." Paul muttered as he paced around the room.

"What about her email? If you know her password you can read the most recent mail she has sent and received. You can learn a ton of info from them. I used to do it to my sister all the time." Randy offered trying to be helpful. The tension in the room was practically choking him.

"Wouldn't that be a violation of her privacy?" Shawn asked.

Dave growled. "Screw her privacy."

"If we were doing it all the time it would be a big problem. But in a situation like this where her safety might be at stake, I think it's okay." Paul answered, felling helpless at the thought of his surrogate daughter in danger.

"I'll call Mandy, have her get on it. Maybe she could look around her room for other clues." Shawn offered. The tightness in his stomach lightened a little at the thought of checking in on Mandy.

"Password is probably DeadManII. She uses it for everything." Mark spoke up surprising everyone in the room. With his grim expression and sightless gaze they had thought he had not been paying attention. They watched as Mark took out his phone and dialed his daughter's cell number. For the fifth time that night he was directed straight to the voice mail indicating the phone was turned off. Swearing he snapped the phone off and threw it across the room. Randy managed to catch it before it hit the wall.

"Screw this, I'm going home."

* * *

"Hey Chad, you ever see anything like this?" The sheriff's deputy asked his friend as they searched through the bush.

"I don't even understand what we're looking for." Officer Mores replied. "We're never going to find anything." He said as the batteries in his flashlight began to die.

"You know the sheriff is just busting our humps because he's mad at us. Why else would he send us out on a cold wet night to search for something that doesn't exist." The first officer shrugged as he paused to examine something more closely.

"Any of the girls wake up yet?" The question came from the far side of the field.

Officer Mores shook his head. "Nah, the one was pronounced DOA and the other two are still in coma's. The last one is so traumatized from what happened she isn't speaking. Man I can still hear her screams."

"Freakiest thing I've ever seen. No evidence of a gas leak but when that spark came off the jaws of life the whole car went up. They just barely got that last girl out. And now we're out here trying to find a needle in a haystack."

"What's the chance that one of their Id's flew out the window while they were tumbling?" the voice called again, this time closer as the third man walked toward them.

"Maybe not an Id , but how about a journal with a name in it?" asked the first officer as he held up the object he had been examining.


	8. tues morning

San Antonio, Texas Tuesday morning

Mark stood at the kitchen window staring out over his land. Delaney's horse, Storm, was running back and forth along the fence line, almost as if he could sense something was wrong. He dropped his head not wanting to watch. His own emotions were stretched thin enough. He couldn't lose another person close to him. He sighed as he thought about his wife, Sara, and her death five years earlier. Even after all this time he couldn't bring himself to love another woman. Sara had meant everything to him. If Laney was gone too it would destroy him. He would have nothing.

Behind him his friends sat at the table discussing everything they had learned.

"Randy, you called every hospital in San Antonio and the immediate surrounding cities?" Paul asked looking up from the list he was making.

"Yeah, I asked for every girl ten to fourteen years old matching her description. Thought maybe she didn't want to use her real name. It's negative all the way around." Randy shrugged and crumpled his own list. "I can expand the search, wider circle."

"No, it's kind of pointless until we know which direction she took. We don't even know if she's hurt. I hope she's not hurt." Paul made a mark on his paper and looked at Dave.

"Have you been able to learn anything?" He asked.

"Yeah, that this whole thing is pointless." Dave shoved the paper in front of him across the table.

"Dave." Randy said softly, tilting his head to where Mark and Mandy stood.

"I called the ariport, bus station, train station, and police station. None of them had a clue but they would be on the look out." He recited dully.

"Well we were pretty sure that Anderson's daughter was driving so we didn't expect anything there. But there was a chance she tried to come back on her own so we had to check." Paul responded in a quiet voice.

"Man, how are you staying so calm." Dave asked in anger. He shrugged off Randy's restraining hand.

"Because apparently someone has to." Paul retorted, letting his own anger show. Rubbing his head he looked down at his notes. "Okay, Shawn have you been able to get in touch with the Anderson's?"

"Ummm..." Taking his eyes off Mandy, who was attempting to comfort her brother, he turned back to the group. "No apparently, they deviated from their schedule. The housekeeper said they should be calling this afternoon." Shawn's eyes strayed back to Mandy. He watched as she put her arms around her brother in an attempt to comfort him.

Mark threw off her arms and showing her away, stormed threw the doors. Stunned Mandy turned and walked slowly toward the table, blinking tears from her eyes. Heart breaking, Shawn got up and pushed her into his chair, keeping his hands on her shoulders.

"Mandy, are you okay" Paul asked gently.

"No, but I won't be until Laney's home." She responded, wiping the tears off her cheeks.

"Do you think maybe she did actually go camping?" He suggested causing Dave to lay his head on the table.

"Her hiking boots are in her closet. Her sleeping bag is up on the self. She didn't take any of her warm clothes. If she did go camping she froze to death." Her voice cracked at the end.

Paul closed his eyes. "What about her email?" He asked almost desperately.

"Total wash." Randy volunteered. "I now know every guy that she thinks is hot, but that's about it."

"So basically we have nothing." Paul stated, braking the pencil in his hand.

"Let's hope something comes up." Shawn responded, squeezing Mandy's shoulders.

Shrugging him off she got up and strode to the refrigerator. "I need to do something. Who wants breakfast?" She asked taking out a carton of eggs.

Next door, in the three car garage he had converted to a work shop Mark vented all his anger and frustration at the situation. "Haven't we had enough tragedy in this family already?" He roared as his big hands swept various tools and parts off the workbench. The loud crash of metal hitting the stone floor did not make the taunting voice disappear.

"She's just a little girl." He muttered harshly, throwing a set of wrenches across the room.

"She's so fragile." Screw drivers speared the opposite wall. "Anything could have happened to her. She could be dead, or dying and I'm helpless to do anything about it." Breath heaving he jerked on the shelving attached to the wall. Plaster covered him as it landed on the floor in a heap.

Seeing his current project, a motorcycle he was trying to build himself, he lost what little control he had left. Attacking the bike, intent on destroying it he was unable to block out the thoughts that ran through his head.

_You were never there for her, you neglected her most of her life. She probably ran away to get away from you. You're a worthless father and now you're daughter's dead. It's all your fault. It's all your fault._

Ignoring the bruised and bloody knuckles he slid down again the wall, giant tears leaking from his eyes. "Sara honey," he called up to the heavens. "I know I promised that I would raise her right and keep her safe. It looks like I failed in that promise."

* * *

"Where's Mark?" John Cena asked as he entered the kitchen. He took the situation in at a glance, noticing the full plates of food in front of everyone.

"He walked out a little while ago. Probably in his garage." Paul filled in. He frowned up at the younger man as he sat down next to Randy and helped himself to some bacon. "Where've you been?"

John shrugged. "Had some family stuff." He mumbled with his mouth full.

"Man how can you eat?" Dave asked, staring at the younger man.

"I haven't eaten today." He defended himself.

Mandy stopped Dave from venting his anger on the younger man. "Leave him alone. At least someone is enjoying my cooking."

"I do have some news." John volunteered, causing five pairs of eyes to pin him to the wall.

"Well, on Friday when all of you were calling to interrogate her about her plans I also called her. By that time she was extremely frustrated and didn't want to talk to anyone. I told her I didn't care when she was going or how she went about it, I just wanted her to be safe. So I gave her a bunch of safety tips. At the time I thought she was going out with a boy so most of them were like don't drink anything he handed her and don't be alone with him. Well one of the tips was make sure someone knows where you are going for emergency purposes. She felt I was trustworthy enough so she told me." John finished eating the eggs.

"Why the hell are we just now hearing about this?" Dave demanded.

"Well I haven't been traveling with you this weekend, so I had no idea things had got out of hand. When she didn't call yesterday I got worried." He explained.

"Gee, so were we. But we had to wait twenty four hours to learn this." Paul pointed out frowning.

"Hey man, I hopped the first plane here."

"Ever hear of a phone dumbass?" Dave growled, slamming his hand on the table.

"I tried to call Randy but his phone was off last night." John defended himself.

Randy let a small smile slip out as he held his hand out. "Not a chance." Dave growled.

"So where did she go?" Shawn asked, trying to curb his impatience.

John related Laney's where abouts while edging toward the door. Paul noticed and shoved back his chair. "Why the hell didn't you stop her."

"Give it a rest Paul. If he had approached her like we all did she wouldn't have told him anything and we wouldn't know where she was." Shawn became the voice of reason.

"And I know from my own experience that if she had been stopped then the next time would have been ten times worse." Mandy spoke up.

"I suggest we go to the city where the concert was held, ask our questions, and work our way backward. Unless they became groupies and are following the band we'll find them." Paul stated closing his notebook.

The phone rang before anyone could comment. Startled Mandy stared at the wall before slowly walking over to answer it. Five pair of eyes followed her.

"Hello, Calloway residence."

"Is Mr. Mark Calloway there please?" A man asked.

"He's outside at the moment. Does this concern his daughter?" She asked fearfully.

"Yes it does." He answered.

"I am her Aunt Mandy. I take care of her when Mark is out of town. Where is she? Is she all right?" Mandy felt strong arms enfold her and she leaned in to them for support.

"I am the police chief of Wakefield madam. Miss Calloway was in a car accident and is at Wake Memorial. We will need Mr. Calloway to come down and claim her."

"But is she ok?" Mandy cried out.

"Can't tell you that madam. Haven't been to see her in a couple of hours." He replied, not wanting to tell her that he didn't know which of the four she was.

"Okay, we're two hours away. We'll be there as fast as we can." Hanging up the phone she managed to recite everything before breaking down in Shawn's arms.


	9. wake memorial

Wake Memorial hospital

Several patients and their families were enjoying the sunny afternoon when the two cars pulled in. They watched in amazement as the six large men and one small female got out and rushed through the doors, leaving the cars parked in the entranceway. The receptionist, sitting at her desk in the doors, gasped in shock as they strode determinedly toward her. She shrank back in fear as the largest of the group leaned over her desk.

"I need to see Delaney Calloway. I'm her father." He said before running a hand over his face. When she continued to stare at him without acknowledgment he slammed his fist into the desk and made a move to grab her. Paul and Dave jerked him back before he could make contact. Paul left Dave to control him while he took stock of the situation.

"Randy, you and John go move the cars before they get towed. Shawn, Mandy seems frozen at the doors. Go see what is wrong." Turning back to the receptionist he managed to get her attention. "Miss, this man's daughter has been missing for a couple of days and we just got word that she is a patient in this hospital. Could you please tell us what room Delaney Calloway is in?"

After tapping some keys on her computer she looked up with a frown on her face.

"Sir I don't have anyone by that name listed. Are you sure she is here?"

"Yes, I am sure. The Sheriff of Wakefield called and informed us that she was here. She was in a car accident if that helps." Paul responded, trying to stay calm. He could hear Mark cursing and Dave's attempts to calm him.

Again she looked up from her computer at the face in front of her, then turned and spoke quietly into the phone. Turning back she told Paul that someone would be there to help them in just a minute.

Sighing he turned as he heard the boys come back in.

Throwing Shawn his keys Randy asked, "You haven't found her yet?"

"Some computer error." Dave answered keeping his eyes on Mark, who had walked over to the window.

At that moment a man dressed in a police uniform walked into the lobby. Walking up to the receptionist he asked if there was a problem.

"These large gentlemen are looking for someone. When I told them that she was not in the computer they became, ahhh, a little agitated" She answered, flinching when Mark turned to look at her.

"Gentlemen, I understand that you are concerned for your loved one and I can assure you that we will do everything we can to help you. However if it appears that she is not here you will have to accept it. Any more unruly behavior and I will have to escort you off the property." The security guard stated to the group at large with his hand on his walkie talkie.

Before Mark could yell another uniformed man walked into the lobby. Assessing the situation with a glance he rushed forward.

"Mr. Calloway?" When Mark turned to him he continued "I'm sorry for being late. I knew that they wouldn't be able to give you your daughter's room number so I had planned on being here to meet you. I am Sonny Benton, the Sheriff of Wakefield. If you would come with me I will explain the situation." After exchanging a few words the security guard he turned and led the group to a small conference room.

Once seated Randy spoke up. "Why isn't Laney in the computer?"

The sheriff signed. "Well now that's a bit complicated. I'm afraid I have a bit of a story to tell you." Glancing over he asked. "Miss Calloway, are you okay? Would you like a glass of water?"

"I'm fine, just some bad memories. Please continue." She responded. Shawn squeezed the hand he held in support, causing John to raise his eyebrows at Randy.

"Okay, let's start with the accident. Form what we can determine it occurred about three am Monday morning. Four girls, the two older in front and the two younger in the back. It appears that the driver fell asleep and they went off the road. That might have been the extent of the damage but there was a ravine and they rolled down."

Dave interrupted him before he could continue. "I am sure at some point we will want to know all the details, but right now we want to know how she is. Is there a reason why we are dragging this out?" He asked angrily.

"Well now apparently it was the middle of the night when the accident occurred and all four girls were wearing comfortable clothes." He shrugged apologetically. "We don't know who the girls are."

"Then why the hell did you call us?" Mark roared.

"My officers were able to find this." he replied holding up the water logged journal.

"Aww Fuck." Randy breathed.

Paul looked at Mark, who seemed to be in shock, before he asked, "Why couldn't the girls tell you themselves?"

Taking a deep breathe Sheriff Benton answered. "Of the four the older girls bore the brunt of the damage. One, who we believe to be the driver, is in critical condition. She had a serious head injury and has not regained consciousness. She also has several other injuries. The passenger, I am sorry to say was a fatality. We believe she died on impact." He paused as Dave stood up to pace and Paul put his head in his hands. Shawn pulled Mandy into his lap and put his arms around her. Mark never changed expressions.

Clearing his throat he continued, "One of the younger girls has a large laceration to her head. She lost a lot of blood and had to have emergency transfusions upon arrival. She had Cat scans and MRIs of her head and doctors have determined that there was no permanent damage and that she would wake up when she was ready. And she did wake up about an hour ago. But like most people who wake up form a coma she fell into a deep sleep and no one has had a chance to question her. She has bumps and bruises and a broken arm but she's going to be okay. The other young lady has some serious damage to her right leg. It was apparently trapped and they had to use the jaws of life to get her out. They were able to save her leg but she will have extensive therapy in the future. The problem is her traumatized state. She was the only one who was awake and alert. It was four hours before anyone noticed the car in the ravine and another hour before they could get her out.. She sat there for five hours, trapped and in tremendous pain, with her friends blood spilling over her. She is in shock and unable to talk. The doctors have knocked her out with medication so that her body could rest and repair. But she has a long road ahead of her."

"Can we go see them?" Mandy asked softly.

"Yeah, just follow me."

* * *


	10. renunion

Wake Memorial

"They're all in the ICU at the moment and pretty beat up so I don't want you'll to be frightened." He advised as he led the large group into the intensive care unit.

A young nurse stepped into their path. "Excuse me, but I can't have all of you come in. We have a limit of two people at a time."

"These kind folks are here to identify the three Jane Doe's." The sheriff replied gently, scooting her aside. She threw a helpless look at her boss before following.

The sheriff consulted his notes before stopping in front of the first curtained room. "Now I know you folks want to get onto your loved one but we'd sure like to find the other girls' families as soon a possible."

Mark stood at the back of the group, his expression distant and his eyes constantly searching for a sign of his daughter. Randy stood next to him, his arms crossed over his chest defensively. He was very careful to keep his eyes pointed at the ground.

Mandy stepped forward, knowing this was her responsibility. Looking apprehensive the nurse slowly drew back the curtain to reveal a slender figure, bruises mottling her face and a while turban-like bandage on her head.

She had to blink back tears as she stepped closer to the bed. Shawn came up behind for support. "It's Nadia." Mandy answered as she softly gripped a lifeless hand. "Nadia Anderson." She clarified at the sheriff's questioning look.

"Thank you." He said softly before silently leading them to the next bed. Here the curtain was gaped open and the entire group was able to view he leg that was elevated with a wire. Even John gulped at the numerous pins and screws attached. Dave roughly pushed the curtain open further so that they were treated to a view of the patient's face.

His shoulders slumped in relief and despair as he caught sight of the long black curls that were matted around the stark white face.

Mandy choked on the name and was pulled into Shawn's arms. "It's Candace Anderson. I talked to their parents about an hour ago. They'll be flying in later today." He explained gruffly.

"Is she gong to be okay?" John asked, still eyeing the leg.

The nurse stepped forward again. "Because of her traumatized state we're keeping her heavily sedated. She'll need several more surgeries on her leg. It's going to be a long process."

Having finished copying the information Sheriff Benton led them to the last curtained room. Stopping he signaled the doctor to join them. "Folks, this here is Dr. Waler. He treated your loved one."

Dave held up his hand before the doctor could speak. "Just open the damn curtain."

Unable to help himself Randy raised his eyes, his breath catching as he spotted her lying so still. Turning he stalked out, mowing down several nurses in his path. Knowing the thoughts racing through his friend's head, John gave the small foot a gentle squeeze before following him out.

Shawn pulled up a chair and pushed Mandy into it. He stood behind her while she sobbed, fighting back tears himself. Dave slumped against the wall feeling sick as Paul pushed Laney's father in to the second chair. The grim faced man had yet to make a sound and Paul was worried.

Coming up behind them Dr. Waler restated everything the sheriff had already told them. "It's normal for her to sleep for the next ten to twelve hours. Be patient and let her rest. We'll monitor her for a couple more hours before moving her to her won room upstairs."

Making sure there were no questions both he and the sheriff left. After ten minutes of strained silence Dave walked over to Paul.

"I'm going to check on the boys. See if you can get him to talk." He said, looking over at the silent Mark.

Walking down to the lobby he found Randy and John with their feet propped up and the nearest

TV turned to a sitcom. Sitting down next to the younger man he was silent for a few minutes before talking. "It was hard seeing her like that but she's going to be okay."

"I really don't want to talk about it." Randy snapped, not turning from the tv.

"She's going to get moved up to her own room in a couple hours." Dave tried again. He grumbled low in his throat as Randy jumped up and stalked off, kicking the big man's feet out of the way.

John waved Dave back down when the older man moved to follow. "Just give him some time."

"It reminded him of his sister." He continued when Dave tossed him a questioning look. "His parents died instantly but she laid in the hospital in a coma for a couple days. She wasn't much older at the time than Laney is now."

"Damn." Dave responded as he looked outside.

"Laney kind of filled that spot his sister left. The whole time she was missing I don't' think he thought of her being hurt. He appearance shocked him. Hell it shocked all of us."

Leaning back in the chair Dave concentrated on his own thoughts while John went back to is sitcom. Nobody made a comment when Randy came back in and sat down.

Half an hour later Dave looked up as Paul came over to join them. "How's he doing?" he asked referring to mark.

"Still just sitting there." Paul sighed long and hard. "he hasn't even touched her or anything. The nurse finally come to run us off and he all but growled at her. They're letting him stay. Mandy's sitting with the little Anderson girl and Shawn went to bring back some food." Noticing Randy in deep concentration on the tv he turned a questioning glance to Dave, who just shook his head.


	11. Thoughts

Later that night.

Shawn looked up as Mandy walked into the lobby. Smiling slightly she sat down in the seat next to him.

"You must be worn out." He said, reaching up to brush her hair back from her face.

She nodded. "It's been a long couple days." She stared off in the distance. "When I think of what did happen and how much worse it could have been." Her voice trailed off.

Capturing her hand he gently rubbed the back of it with his thumb. "We got lucky."

"The Anderson's weren't lucky. Nadia has to have surgery in the morning to relieve swelling on the brain and Candace might be getting on infection in her leg."

"Hey." He said hugging her close. "Their parents are here now and things will start to get better for them."

She gave him a watery smile. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because I like seeing you smile and I like hearing you laugh and I don't want you to be sad anymore." He gave her a puppy dog look.

She laughed as she pushed him away. "Why didn't you go to the hotel with everyone else?"

"Are you going?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

She shook her head. "I feel like if I leave something bad might happen."

"Then I'm not leaving either." He declared, causing her to lean over and give him a gently kiss.

* * *

Mark sat at his daughter's bedside deep in thought, memories of his daughter's childhood going through his head. He smiled sadly as he remembered the first time she had ridden a horse. She had kicked at the wrong time causing the animal to become startled and throw her to the ground. While the horrified parents has rushed to her side she had put her hands on her hips and told the horse off before climbing back on.

"She's a tough little girl." He spoke into the darkness. The pressure he had felt earlier crushing his chest was gone only to be replaced by an every heavier weight on his shoulders. What came next was the big question on his mind.

His baby girl was in the most trouble she had ever been in She had lied to a number of important people in her life and in doing so put herself in grave danger. She was going to have to be punished and punished hard, something he had never had to do before. Yeah, he had yelled, grounded her from phone, friends, fun. He has even swatted her butt a few times before. He knew Paul and Dave had spanked her lightly in the past. But that was all light compared to what Mark felt he had to administer now.

He sighed. Should he even punish her? Maybe the accident was punishment enough.

"Mark, man don't get mad but you've been sitting her for 12 hours not to mention all the stress and worry of the previous twenty four hours. You need to get some rest and food."

John said having entered the room quietly.

Mark looked behind him surprised to find he was not alone. "I don't want to leave her." He said quietly.

"She's not going to disappear on you." John said dryly, relieved that Mark was at least communicating with the world again, and not taking out his anger on him.

"I want to be here when she wakes up." He said stroking his daughter's hand.

"I can understand that, but if she were to wake up right now, man your emotions are so torn up that you're going to go off the deep end on her before she's ready." The younger man pointed out.

"How'd you get to be so smart for a punk kid?" Mark glanced over his shoulder, interested in the response.

"Hell I've been in her place too many times to count." John answered flashing a grin.

Mark shook his head. "I should have known." He said before turning serious. " Let me ask you this. How hard to you think I should get onto her for this?"

"I would say go with your instincts. She knows what she did is totally wrong and she will almost need you to be harsh with her. But when she first wakes up she is going to need to know that you still love her. Threaten her all you want but make sure you love on her and hug her while you do it."

Mark looked at him strangely. "Are you sure you aren't the one that got hit on the head?" He asked in disbelief.

"Ha, ha."

"Hell maybe I did because right now I happen to think you would make a great father." He shook his head at the thought, missing the shadows that crossed John's face. "If you don't mind staying with her I will go get some rest."

John nodded as he settled into his own dark thoughts.


	12. visitors

Wednesday morning

Delaney turned her head away from the bright sunlight shining onto her face, moaning as she did so.

"Morning baby girl." Came a deep voice to her right.

Opening her eyes Delaney saw her father sitting in a hard chair next to her bed. Blinking, she stared at him in confusion.

"Take your time little one. You're going to be in a world of hurt so don't try to get up just yet." He advised as he gently pushed her back onto the bed.

"Where am I?" She asked softly, not wanting to jar her head anymore than it already was.

"You're in the hospital after scaring me half to death. You were in a car accident late Sunday night and busted your head open." Mark filled her in, reaching out to caress her hair.

Struggling to remember she closed her eyes and grimaced in pain.

"The younger Andersons invited you to a concert causing you to lie to your whole family and making us worry." Mark added to help her out. He struggled to keep the anger out of his voice.

"I remember the concert." She said quietly. "But I don't remember anything after that."

"The doctor said that some memory loss is normal, especially around the accident and that we were not to worry. You wouldn't want to remember anyway."

"What happened to me?" Laney asked she noticed the pink cast on her arm.

Mark paled as the images the sheriff had painted flashed through his head. "We'll talk about that later." He growled gruffly, resisting the urge to get up and pace around the room.

"Where are Candace and the others?" She asked, looking around in confusion.

Mark signed, wishing they were not here doing this. "Candace and her sister are hurt pretty bad baby girl and will need a lot of time to get better." Laney didn't say anything further but she noticed her father had not mentioned the third girl.

Shifting, trying to get away from the hammer in her head, she felt tears run down her cheeks.

"Are you hurting?" Her father asked brushing away a few tears. When she nodded in assent he pushed the nurse button to alert the staff.

"Daddy?" She whispered, closing her eyes she so didn't have to see his disappointment. "Do you hate me now?"

Fighting back tears of his own he replied, "Baby girl, even if you had committed murder I would never hate you. Now you scared about twenty years off my life and we will discuss punishment when you get home but I love you and you are what I live for." Sitting on the bed he gathered the small girl in his arms. The nurse smiled but did not disturb them as she injected pain meds into the IV and quietly slipped from the room.

Within ten minutes Delaney was once again asleep.

Two hours later Paul strolled into the room to find Laney watching cartoons. He was surprised to see her alone.

"Well you don't look gray anymore. I would say it's more a green today, with maybe some purple." He teased brushing a hand over the bruises on her forehead.

Sparing him a glance she said nothing as he bent down and kissed the top of her head. "Where's your father? Yesterday we couldn't pry him from your bedside." He tried again.

She shrugged. "He went to get something to eat and make some calls." She turned to face him. "I'm sorry for lying to you and making you worry."

He attempted to tease her. "That almost sounded like you met it." Seeing the look on her face he continued. "Hey lighten up okay? You're a kid and kids do stuff like this. Frankly I would be worried if you never did anything." He tapped the end of her nose. "Doesn't mean you're gettng away with this though."

"Most kids aren't involved in life and death situations." She pointed out with a haunted look on her face.

"Honey, that was an accident and accidents happen. It probably would have happened if even if you had permission to go." He explained, giving her a hug as tears leaked from eyes.

"Amy's dead, isn't she." Paul has to strain to hear Laney's whisper and then wished he hadn't.

"She wasn't wearing her seatbelt. She died instantly."

"Daddy wouldn't talk about it." Laney said, absently changing channels to avoid eye contact.

Taking her chin in hand he turned her to face him. "We almost lost you. The ER doc said you had hypovolemic shock." Seeing her confused look he added, "You lost almost all you blood and didn't have a blood pressure."

"Guess that explains the blood they're still pumping into me." She said pointing up at the unit of blood hanging above her head.

Seeing the redness of the blood Paul got a mental picture of Laney with her head busted open and blood spilling out. Closing his eyes he took a moment to compose himself before grinning at her. "Guess that's why you're a shade lighter."

"Haha."

"Hey, you know know you're my special girl and that you'll always be?" He asked grabbing her hand, needing to touch her.

"What if Steph's having a girl?" She asked cuddling into his chest.

"Doesn't matter, even if you did give me gray hair this week. I'm too young for grays." He exclaimed.

They were still laughing when Dave walked in bearing a tray of food.

"Listen honey, I've got a flight home today, Steph needs me. But as soon as your dad lets you out of the house, come up for a visit. We can have that discussion." He threatened playfully, tugging on her hair. "Be good, I love you and I will call you tonight."

Laney watched him walk out of the room before turning to Dave. "So are you going to get on me now or wait until I get rid of this headache?" She asked grinning slightly.

"How come with everyone else you're silent and crying and with me you're blunt and forceful?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

"Because I know you won't treat me like fragile porcelain like everyone else is. You'll talk to me like you always do."

"Yeah, well the spanking can wait until lunch is over with. You need to eat." He said setting the tray down before her. Delaney looked at the turkey sandwich and salad and made a face.

Making a mean face of his own Dave leaned over and growled. "You need to eat, I can practically see through you."

"Then bring me something good to eat." She said, pushing the tray away.

"I really don't think you're in a position to make demands." He shook his head st her. "Pretend you're halfway good and eat the sandwich."

"Dave, what is going to happen when I get out of here?" She asked taking a tiny bite.

"You will be chained to your bed and fed bread and water until you're thirty." He answered with a glint in his eye.

"Serious." She demanded when he continued to laugh.

"That's what I would do." He shrugged. "For you life will go on as you know it. You'll make up homework, do the extra chores Mandy will have for you, come on the road with us. Nothing is going to change drastically." Dave comforted her.

"Daddy's going to treat me different isn't he?"

"He's going to be extra protective of you for a while but he'll get over it. He's not going to hate you." He added as he saw the look on her face.

"Thanks Dave." She said sleepily as she closed her eyes.


	13. romance

Later that afternoon

"Shawn stop you'll wake her." Mandy hissed as she batted his hand away.

Shawn laughed quietly. "I'm not the one making all the noise." He held up his hands at the look she sent him. "Okay, hands free." He said walking over to the window.

Mandy shot a look at the pale girl to make sure she was still sleeping. "Don't give me that pouting face." She warned him trying to keep a straight face.

He shrugged. "I finally got you into my arms. I don't really feel like letting you go."

She let a tiny smile escape as those arms encircled her. "You always say the sweetest things right when I get mad at you."

Shawn nibbled at her neck. "It's a hidden talent of mine."

Mandy slipped out of his arms. "One I am has gotten a lot of use. " She responded dryly. She swatted at him as he stepped in front of her. "We're in a hospital, show some respect."

"Please." Came a deep voice from the doorway causing the two to jump apart.

Shawn's face burned as he turned to face the big man. "Mark man, we were just..." He trailed off.

Mark raised an eyebrow ominously. "I can see what was going on for myself." He growled.

"You've got to be kidding me." Mandy muttered as she stepped between the two men. "Leave him alone, I'm a big girl."

Her brother nodded. "I'm aware of that."

"Then what is the big problem with me dating Shawn?" She demanded placing her hands on her hips.

Mark shrugged as he finally let a small smile slip out. "The only problem I have is that you're doing it in my daughter's hospital room."

When Laney woke half an hour later it was to find her father was once again at her bedside. "Hey sleepyhead."

"Hey, daddy. What' s going on?" She asked, noticing the blood was gone.

Seeing where she was looking he answered her question. "The doctor came in. Said if your blood levels held until tomorrow afternoon without any more transfusions you can come home he next morning."

"That's good." She stretched gently. "I'm tired of just laying here." She said making a face.

"Yeah well the doctor said no strenuous activity for at least two weeks because of your head. So you are on bed rest at home too." Mark said sternly.

"Gret, just what I wanted." She said, then felt bad because her friends were going to be stuck in the hospital a lot longer.

Seeing the look on her face Mark gave her some good news. "Dave went out to eat. Said he would bring you back something since you won't eat the food here."

Laney just smiled. "Where's everyone else?"

"Mandy and Shawn were here while you sleeping. Since you disappeared they haven't been more than three feet from each other."

"I think they make a cute couple." She replied.

"I'm just glad they finally realized it. I was tired of them tip toeing around each other."

"They were afraid of what you would say." Laney laughed. "Where's Randy. I figured he would be here making fun of how I look."

Mark sighed, rubbing a hand over her face. "He flew home with John this morning."

She frowned in disappointment. "Oh."

"Listen baby girl, it really tore him up to see you like this so don't be too hard on him. I'm sure he'll call tonight."

"I guess." She squinted up at the TV. "Daddy, I am not watching American Choppers." She said when she saw what he was watching.

"Seeing as how you grounded from everything, including TV, you aren't watching anything. Now be quiet." Mark teased.

"That's so not fair. You could at least wait until I'm out of here." She pouted.

"Baby girl, it's just starting." He said, reaching over to caress her hair.


	14. One month later

One month later.

Laney jumped out of her father's rented SUV as he pulled up in front of the arena. She was excited. It was the first time her father had let her come on the road since the accident. Waving to him as he took off to find a parking spot she headed down the walkway to the big double doors. Thankful it was still too early for the fans to be around she greeted the security at the door and walked in.

Once inside and out of the rain she paused. Her family did not like her to walk around the arenas alone. There were always wannabe wrestlers and new production people who didn't know who she was and might not be as nice to her. But she didn't want to wait in the empty, kind of spooky, hallway either.

As Laney stood there scaring herself with these thoughts she felt a tap on her shoulder. Screaming she whirled around to face her attacker. She slumped in relief when she saw the statuesque figure of Mr. McMahon.

"Welcome back Miss Calloway."

"You scared me to death." She accused holding a hand to her beating heart.

"Yes, well, I seem to do that to a lot of people around here." He said grinning down at her.

"How about you make up for it and walk me to one of the locker rooms. I don't think I want to stay here anymore."

"How about you come with me and you help me convince my hardheaded daughter she needs to go home." Vince offered instead.

"Is she still having trouble with the baby?" Delaney asked, knowing from her conversations with both Paul and Steph what had been going on in the last month. She followed him down the hallway.

"Yes she is and she is not suppose to be here this weekend. Paul doesn't know that his wife defied the doctors orders." He replied.

"Uh oh" Laney grimaced, remembering how loud Paul had yelled at her when he had come to visit her two and half weeks ago.

They were quiet as they walked down the hallway, stopping before a large door. Once it was opened Laney gasped in surprise. Stephanie was sitting in a chair before the overly large desk. The younger girl stared in astonishment at the size of her friend's belly, which was much bigger than the four month pregnancy warranted.

"Laney, I am so glad to see you. I have missed you so much and now maybe Paul won't be so mad at me." Steph said as she struggled out of her chair to hug the young girl.

"Ummm, maybe he is right to be mad. You don't look like you feel all that well." Laney pointed out, observing the dark circles and tired eyes.

"Everyone wants me to get as much rest as possible but I'm going crazy. I just needed to get out for a while. He and my father," she said pointedly while looking at him, "will just have to get over it."

At that moment the door opened to reveal a very angry Paul Levesque. Laney's eyes went wide and she quickly stepped away from his target.

"I will not get over it. You are putting your health and the health of our baby at risk by being here." He said in a quiet but steel lined voice.

McMahon and Delaney looked at each other and both headed for the door. Once outside McMahon took off to attend business leaving Laney alone in a dark hallway for the second time. Hearing the raised voices from behind the door she decided she wasn't staying and took off down the hallway. Coming to a locker room she ducked inside without thinking.

"I suggest you knock next time." Said a shirtless John Cena as he gazed at his unexpected visitor.

"Then I would never get to see anything." She replied laughing.

"You better not be looking." He warned as he pulled on a jersey. "What made you burst in here like that?"

"Paul and Steph" she answered. "Where's Randy?"

"He still not talked to you?" John asked, knowing that the separation between her and her favorite older brother had been bothering her for whole time of her confinement.

"I just don't get it. I can understand him not wanting to see me while I was hurt but there is a thing as a phone. You even called and checked up on me every week. He didn't call once. And I know Dave gave him his phone back."

"Well he can't avoid talking to you now. But I don't think he's got here yet." John told her as he tried to tickle her. Once they were done laughing he offered to take her to catering.

Walking into the crowded room Laney was hailed by the Divas. Saying goodbye to John, who was already engrossed in conversation with several other young stars, she walked over to the females table.

"I am so glad that your father let you come back. We have so much shopping to do." Stacy exclaimed as she pulled out a pen to sign the large cast on Laney's arm.

The group of females chatted together for an hour before Dave came looking for her. Following him back to his locker room she filled him in on the situation between Paul and Steph. Pausing in front of the door he turned and spoke to her. "Between you and Steph, he's not been in too good of a mood lately. He was probably just blowing off steam. He wouldn't hurt her."

"Well duh." Laney responded flopping on one of the couches. She struggled to keep a straight face when he gave her a look at her comment. Shaking his head he motioned for her to lie down.

"No way. I'm so tired of just laying around." She responded crossing her arms.

"You may not be on bed rest but I know that this is the most activity you have had in the last month. I just want you to rest for a short time."

Grumbling under her breath Laney laid down on the couch and turned on the TV. She didn't need a reminder of what happened when she did not obey the big man. Dave grinned at her attitude as he settled down to read.

Mark and Paul walked in a half hour later to find both of them sound asleep. Laney was startled awake as the door shut and she bounded off the couch.

"I am happy to see you behaving baby girl." Mark laughed when she glared at him.

Deciding to ignore him Laney turned to the other newcomer. "So Paul, how's Stephanie doing." She asked innocently.

Narrowing his eyes at her he growled. "She is at the hotel resting and will be going home tomorrow."

"You know you really shouldn't yell at a pregnant lady." Laney teased as she darted behind her father.

Paul gave chase until the commotion woke Dave, who solved the problem by lifting Laney in the air and throwing her to her father. Breathless Laney rode on her father's back as the three headed to the ring to practice.

"I need to practice baby girl, but there's someone over there that needs to talk to you." Mark informed her pointing to the arena seats.

Narrowing her eyes she pushed past him and stood there glaring.

"Well if it isn't the troublemaker." Randy teased the young girl.

Though she had planned on giving him a piece of her mind she could only stand there fighting tears.

"Ah come on Laney. I was just teasing." He said attempting to pull her over the barrier and into the seat beside him.

"You left me. For a whole month." She said quietly.

Randy sighed. "I didn't want to picture you like that. It brought back too many memories. I started to come down a few times and something always came up. But it's not like I just forgot about you. Dave kept me up to date on everything."

"You couldn't even use a phone. You're on yours like a thousand times a day." Laney pointed out.

"I guess that was my way of punishing you for scaring me." Randy frowned and looked up at her. "Forgive me?"

Laney smiled. "I might need some incentive."

"Then it's a good thing I got you a present." He laughed as she grabbed the package he handed her. "I figured you needed a new one since yours got all wet and stuff."

Delaney examined the journal in her hands. It was covered in soft pink leather and had her name etched in a fancy script on the front. Catching his worried look she went over and hugged him. "I love it Randy. Thank you so much. I'm glad we're okay now."

"Me too." He said before leaving to hunt down his script for the night.

Delaney curled up in the seat and pulled a pen out of her bag.

Dear Journal. My name is Delaney Kirsten Calloway and I am thirteen years old. I have an amzing family.

The end

Don't forget to read the sequel's!

* * *


End file.
